Talk:World Link Wiki
Programs Hi guys. I need a good program which will show me egg moves for Boneka of World Link. Seieki 16:21, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Just tried this one program called "Egg Move Editor" by FinalZero from another site, and it didn't work for me by giving me this infinitely looping error of 'not compatable' and 'do you want to fix the egg moves?' thing. It's the only egg-move editor that I found on short notice. Perhaps someone can look into this program in better detail? Maybe I messed up somehow with that program, or maybe it's just not compatable with World Link game... This needs clarification Kaiserdude 00:12, October 24, 2011 (Server Time) I got EggMoveEditor to spit out something that can be roughly interpreted, though a lot of it is still...busted. See: http://pastebin.com/tdM37YY9. The first two letters of each move is missing (ie. ill Swap vs Skill Swap), and there's a bunch of ???????'s at the end, and some Boneka which are only listed as having egg moves of "P". I had to Hex Edit the header of world link to POKEMON EMERBPEE (from whatever it was originally) so that it would even open, otherwise I get the error above. If someone could get the original ROM (with default header?) might handle nicer. I have to believe such a thing exists as AdvanceMap doesn't particularily like my hackish method either. Droid803 20:05, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh well, just going to have to deal with that then. As far as I know Aichiya only releases Unedited Headers and the patched rom itself. Most of the moves are easy to determine anyways. If there is one that is difficult to read, either leave it blank or take a guess, doesn't matter. If taking a guess just mark it as "unconfirmed" or somewhere along that area. It's good that you added a pastebin link for it, since it'll make it much easier for users who don't know how to use the tools (not everyone knows these kind of things). I meant to use the editor, but it wasn't only until recent that the site was even working. I tried other times before, but I kept getting 404'd. I now have it, so there are now no worries. I know I haven't been working on it much, but I do tend to later. It's good to see more people joining this wikia, contributing. For that, I give my thanks. DoublesTheX 23:02, November 21, 2011 (UTC) My good men, a question has been asked. Will we possibly add an Another World walkthrough for this after most work is finished? Quile 08:15, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I have tested out the "Egg Move Editor" by FinalZero (the 1.34 version and noticed that some of the moves really made no sense). Anyways, I tried running the Editor on Pokemon Emerald and noticed the Egg Moves it gave were wrong as well. Since Touhoumon World Link is a hack of Emerald, I'm pretty sure that all the moves are jumbled up in World Link as well. Instead, it would be a better idea to use it on Touhoumon Another World, which is based on Fire Red, so it should work fine that way.